A touch screen is generally composed of a plurality of sensor cells arranged in an array on a screen surface or a substrate to provide positional information to a processor. The touch screen can be integrated into a display panel which shows the function or some information associated with a sensor cell at the position to be touched. The display panel can be a liquid crystal display panel, a light-emitting diode (such as OLED) panel, and the like.